percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 9
Alexandra’s P.O.V I grunted, looking at my watch for the thousandth time, and assured myself that he’ll be back any minute. The cockpit rumbled –again, and I heard metal clashing and yells of what seemed like Andrew’s voice, and then, silence. A crack slowly crept towards the back of the plane, and then it hit me. The plane was being torn into two, and we'd fall anytime. Quickly, I closed my eyes, trying to figure out a way to get all of them out of here. The plane shook harder, and some people woke up, screaming their heads off. I bit my lip and glanced at the cockpit. What about Andrew? But it was too late, because soon I felt myself swallowed into the darkness. I panted, shadow traveling all these mortals was draining me. People started screaming and frantically trying to run away from the tunnel, but to no avail. “Come with me!” I yelled. “I know the way!” They completely ignored me, running around like chickens which were about to be turned into a McDonald's meal, and I shrugged. I snapped my fingers, and all expression –fear, sadness, was taken away from their faces. “Follow me.” I told them. They nodded stiffly. After what seemed to be forever, we arrived at the end of the tunnel to find ourselves inside what seemed like an airport. Around us, hundreds of people were grabbing their luggage, and weirdly nobody seemed to notice that a group of people had just appeared out of thin air. Cool. Quickly, I snapped them back into reality and shadow traveled back to Andrew. The plane had been torn to two –as I thought, smoke billowing from the fire that burnt parts of it. Andrew was running around, looking for something in a panicked fashion. His shirt was torn, and I could see long, bleeding cuts on his skin. “Yo.” I greeted. He jumped back, startled, and his expression turned to shock. “Alex!” His eyes widened. Then I slapped him. Real hard. "Ouch!" He yelped. "What gives-" “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ALL THE PASSENGERS, YOU IDIOT! I WAS LUCKY I SHADOW TRAVELED AWAY AND SAVED THEM!” I yelled at Andrew, who was rubbing his cheeks. “Relax, half-cousin…” He sighed. “YEAH? HOW CAN I RELAX IF THEY WERE ABOUT TO DIE?” I yelled back. He shrugged. “I’m sorry, kay?” He bit his lip, “There’s this dude who called himself Darkos or something, and he said he was a child of Chaos and his second-in-command. I had to err… How can I say this? Uhh.. Slice the plane to two to kill him and destroy a part of Chaos.”” “C-chaos?” I stammered. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Uhh.. Speaking of which, you might want to look into the sky…” I arched my eyebrows and did what I was told. The sky was clear, but a strange, spinning black dot, streaked with red, had formed, getting bigger by the minute, like what I saw in America. Chaos was starting to form here. And soon, he'd be all over the world. “Chaos…” I whispered, nervously glancing at Andrew. “We have to go.” Quickly I grabbed his arm. “What the-“ Before he could finish his sentence, we disappeared into the darkness. Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page